


Burn

by chilly_flame



Series: Burn [1]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F, the one where they play that old melissa ferrick song and get down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: Car sex. That's it.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver
Series: Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191668
Kudos: 4





	Burn

Kim sat in the front seat, fidgeting. She eyed the bag that lay on the floor. She pushed her thighs together and gritted her teeth. Glancing at Kerry surreptitiously, she rubbed a hand along the back of her neck and breathed heavily.

"You okay?"

Kim's head jerked. "What?"

"You sighed. Didn't you have fun?"

"Oh, yeah, I had a great time. I guess I'm just tired. It's kind of late."

"I'm sorry, honey, if I'd known you were tired we'd have left sooner."

Kim nodded absently, realizing she should have thought of that instead of forcing herself to wait till Kerry was ready to leave. "It's okay, Ker. I'm fine."

Kerry grinned a little. "I'll rub your back before you go to sleep."

Kim's head flopped back against the seat and she couldn't stop the affectionate gaze from pouring out. "Sweet." Despite the chill outside the car, the warm air blowing on her from the vents was verging on overheating her. She opened her coat and shrugged out of it, hoping Kerry wouldn't notice.

She didn't. Kerry just leaned forward and turned the music up a bit. The traffic was light at the late hour, and the redhead easily navigated the familiar neighborhood only 10 minutes away from their house. Now or never, Legaspi, Kim thought.

"Hey, Randi burned me a CD for Christmas. You mind if I pop it in?"

Kerry laughed. "Be careful. Do you even know what's on it?"

Kim licked her lips. "No. But I promised I'd have a listen."

"'Kay. Go for it."

Lips tipped into an inadvertent leer, and Kim felt the saliva gather in her mouth. She swallowed as she leaned down, shifting the pressure between her legs. They hadn't started anything, hadn't even kissed, and Kim was drenched just from the thoughts that had been churning in her head for hours. Kerry might not respond, or she could miss the lyrics altogether. Might as well try, Kim said to herself.

She slid the unmarked CD into the slot. A heavy bass beat flooded the car with a jolt. Slowly, methodically, the few instruments complimented each other to create a sultry atmosphere. Heat flooded Kim's face as soon as the voices started. She swallowed again.

_if you want this_

_if you want this_

_if you want this_

_you're gonna have to ask_

_nicely please_

_yeah if you want this_

_you're gonna have to ask me_

_you're gonna have to ask me_

Kim was peering at Kerry out of the corner of her eye. Kerry's expression was still, but her upper body was already moving to the music. At the chorus, her brow furrowed slightly. Against her will, Kim's eyes fluttered shut as she imagined Kerry naked in their bed, hovering over her, breasts heavy and luscious. Moving, rocking, chest heaving. Heat snaked through Kim's abdomen, and a sweat broke out under her own tingling breasts.

The second verse started, and Kim pried her eyes open to look for any sign of arousal. Praying, hoping, wishing. She kept her lips pressed tightly together, afraid she'd whimper if she opened her mouth.

_in the kitchen_

_in the shower_

_in the backseat of my car_

Again Kim flashed to Kerry and their bed, grunting, groaning for her release as she rubbed against Kim's belly. Wetness everywhere, sweat dripping, viscous liquid pooling between Kim's spread thighs.

_and i know how you like it_

_yeah i know how you like it_

_i know how you like it when I tease you for hours_

Slowly Kim allowed her hand to find Kerry's leg. Please, please, please, she thought. When she touched the muscle, heat shot up her arm till her shoulder nearly burned in anticipation. Jesus. Kerry's thigh tensed slightly, but she didn't say a word or alter her position in the seat. Kim's tongue crept out as she watched Kerry's mouth; she yearned to linger along Kerry's lips, pry them open, thrust inside. She bit her own lip hard, fighting the chills racing along her skin.

_this has just begun_

_yeah this has just begun_

_'cause we haven't even gotten started yet_

In Kim's mind, Kerry was riding her steadily, always hovering just at the edge of ecstasy, with that desperate look in her eyes that drove Kim wild. A small movement broke her fantasy; Kerry had shifted under her grip. The thigh beneath her hand tightened, and Kim squeezed. The redhead's chin lifted, baring her throat for a second. Kim lost her breath in a soft whoosh of air. It's working.

_i haven't even_

_i haven't even tied you up_

_i haven't even turned you over_

Kim ran her fingers slowly up and down Kerry's flank, pressing, digging her short nails into the fabric of her pants.

_right here between your hips_

_this is where I wanna live_

_it's where all the love you give_

_exists_

Kerry was looking intently to the right, but Kim didn't follow her line of vision. She was focused on Kerry's damp mouth, the curve of her cheek, the glitter of her eyes. Her jaw was nearly slack; Kim recognized the signs perfectly. Just a little further to home, Kim thought. I'm going to tear that fucking shirt right off.

Then the car stopped. Kerry had her seatbelt off, and she was out of her seat and in Kim's lap instantly. She reached behind her for the CD player and fiddled around for a second. The song started over. "Wha-"

Kerry's silken mouth fastened to hers and she slid her tongue right between Kim's lips as the heavy beat filled the car again. Small, deft hands unhooked the safety belt frantically, and those same hands yanked Kim's blouse open. The blonde gasped into Kerry's open mouth and felt fingers grasping her breasts. The only illumination was a street lamp a half block down the road, and the rest of the street was shrouded in darkness. Kim had no idea where they were. "Wher-" Again a relentless mouth cut her off, and Kim felt that body rocking above her. Her attention swung back to her original intent, and she swept into Kerry's mouth with a passion simmering since she'd awakened that morning. Alone and soaked with sweat, she had cursed the recurring dream that had started the previous week, and she longed for Kerry's supple body beneath hers. The ER chief's early shifts were going to be the death of her.

Now Kim was sweating again, sensing a line of liquid sliding down her hairline. Kerry's hand grabbed hers, leading, drawing her in and under, till her fingers found moisture dripping from the place she'd been dreaming of all day.

"Fuck," Kerry groaned as she ground into Kim's palm, panting and straining. "Kim," she whispered through clenched teeth. "Come inside me."

"Ohh," Kim moaned, and she tilted her arm to get more leverage. Her other hand crept up under layers of clothing to pull the cup of a lace bra down. Nimble fingers scraped over a sensitive nipple and Kerry reacted by shoving harder against her hand.

"Pleaaase."

_your head is bent back_

_your back is arched_

_my hand is under there_

_holding you up_

Kim's fingers slid, pressing against slick walls. She shifted her thumb, circling, and Kerry yelped as her body jerked with the sensation. Pleading sounds left Kim's throat as she reached in, pulling and pushing Kerry's pleasure in the darkness of the car.

Kerry keened her desire above her, mouth open wide, hands still braced on her lover's breasts. Kim didn't see one of those hands fall to her lap, but she felt the tiny body hunch over slightly and lean closer. "Kim," she begged hotly, "Kim, make me come."

Kim cried out again as Kerry's hand pressed the juncture of her legs; she exploded in rapture at the touch, her fingers clenching inside Kerry wildly. The orgasm came unexpectedly, since she'd imagined finishing Kerry first. But Kerry followed her right over, howling at the shock of pleasure that streaked through her, still shifting and rocking as she shuddered. Kerry pushed her hand down between long legs again and forced a second orgasm from Kim, whose hips jerked up even while holding the smaller woman's weight. They were both swaying in time together as they drifted down from their peaks, lips meeting and lapping mindlessly.

An arm came around Kim's neck as Kerry kissed her, tongue flicking intently. They kissed and kissed, Kim's hand slipping slowly from inside Kerry but staying in the damp haven between her thighs. She pressed her face into Kerry's burning neck and inhaled her lover's intoxicating scent as it blended with the heavy fragrance of their lovemaking. She pushed her nose into the pulse point she found and felt it slow gradually. Drawing her arms around Kerry, she smiled faintly as the song ended its run. Kim leaned forward, still holding her precious burden, and switched the radio off. In the silence, they breathed together and rested.

Kerry stirred finally. Her body shook with silent laughter. "We fogged the windows."

Grinning, Kim pulled back enough to glance at the windows. They were opaque with steam. She was tempted to draw their entwined initials in the fog but was too weak to lift her arm.

"Tell me something," Kerry asked softly.

"Sure, babe, anything."

"Did you really get that song from Randi?"

Kim giggled. "Am I that transparent?"

"Yes. I bought into it till the beginning of the chorus. And if you had gotten it from Randi I'd be wondering exactly what you two have been talking about at the desk."

"Randi did give me a CD at the party, but not this one. This I've been carrying around for a week, wondering when to spring it on you."

"You picked the right moment."

"I sure did." Kim looked down, blushing even in the darkness. "See, I had this dream..."

Kerry's head tilted, her voice dropping low. "A dream?"

Kim growled, "Yeah."

"Do me a favor, love."

"Whatever you want, Kerry," Kim breathed.

"Tell me about it when we get home."


End file.
